psifandomcom-20200214-history
PsiWiki:Chat/Logs/26 July 2014
12:41 There. Brb refreshing 12:42 Hmm 12:42 ... I just now realized my bot hasn't been on at all today 12:42 oh right 12:42 Come on Eins, we know that you're secretly squealing with excitement on the inside. 12:42 I had a fuckin power outage for a moment earlier today and forgot to turn it on 12:42 lol 12:43 whoa 12:43 fiery 12:43 What? 12:44 Hey Eins your new picture is better than your old one 12:45 It is. 12:45 And its pretty much just how I am on an average basis. 12:45 I should go check out the new avatar maker 12:45 My other one is more when Im.. well.. being homocidal 12:45 Wait you smoke? 12:45 Not physically xD 12:45 Not physically? D: 12:45 Good new pic enis 12:45 I do sometimes spiritually. Its not something you get addicted to spiritually though. 12:46 And its a lot healthier, its still stress relieving though. 12:46 eins let me smoke with her once 12:46 :P 12:46 ... 12:46 ?? I did? 12:46 back when you were avin 12:46 >.> 12:46 Thats why I wouldn't remember.. 12:46 That was ages. 12:46 lol 12:46 Is that cegrates XD 12:47 Hey, when you're as good at EM as I am, you can do a LOT of things. 12:47 Just they tend to not really be visible 12:47 :P 12:48 :) 12:49 I mean, I can basically get drunk.. too.. 12:49 Not sure if ur girl in ur pic smokes...or holding lolipop XD 12:50 its a smoke 12:51 I have many smokes pictures ...it's soooo funny XD 12:51 the eyes are perfect, the look in general is how I am. 12:52 The v fingers was perfect because its like it was a picture being taken and they were like "Now do the v sign!" and I was like "whatever.." 12:52 lol 12:52 Victory ✌ sign 12:54 hello veil 12:54 how are yoi 12:54 you* 12:55 the rock diet for hercules 12:55 *rock's 01:02 Wb tutu 01:03 Monkey? 01:03 ATTENTION MORTAL 01:03 Yea? 01:03 Thread:71138 01:03 site's been released 01:03 read it or be executed 01:03 :) 01:03 Can i call you archivald? 01:03 YAYY 01:05 HIGHLIGHT THE THREAD 01:05 01:05 Can I be the executioner? 01:05 yes you may 01:05 Yes 01:05 chat bugs.. 01:05 ? 01:05 my chat was frozen. 01:05 Chat lag in hereee 01:06 *takes out a giant axe* 01:06 This will do. 01:06 * ImAMonkey runs and hides 01:06 hey TU 01:06 Hai 01:07 did you read my repaly 01:07 wb 01:07 Tutu highlight oka's thread 01:08 Thread:71138 01:09 I made an account but i still havent received a activation email 01:09 check spam 01:09 oka 01:09 I did 01:09 thennnnnnnnnn 01:09 wait 01:09 rush how old are u 01:10 it took it like 5 minutes for me 01:10 yep 01:10 i see 01:10 Rushontherun, awaiting activation 01:10 rushontherun@redacted.net 01:11 rush i'm going to go ahead and actiavete your account 01:11 ._. I can't highlight it 01:11 admin intervention deus ex machina 01:11 kk thank you 01:11 mobile is acting retarded 01:11 it's fine tutu 01:12 Deus Ex Machina is dead 01:12 not in literature 01:12 TU did you read my my message 01:13 Fuu 01:13 i got a glitch or crap 01:13 it says i have registered more than 1 account 01:13 when i didnt 01:13 yes you did 01:13 i see ur account here 01:13 ?? 01:13 check ur email for an activation email 01:14 Er 01:14 weird 01:14 sorry 01:15 lol 01:17 tu 01:18 Hey 01:20 EVERLAND 01:20 Sites open :3 01:21 Bad news �� really bad :'( 01:21 what? 01:21 Wuts the link 01:21 No its television 01:22 O when is the new sit gun a be open monkey 01:22 Its open 01:22 Oka posted a thread about its opening 01:22 Tan tan taaaaaaaaaaaan 01:22 Thread:71138 01:22 Wuts the link 01:23 be sure to post frequently 01:23 Lol 01:23 Thread:71138 01:23 the link is in the thread 01:23 What Aerys said 01:24 Aerys needs to do his job so we need the forums active :P 01:24 Nice site 01:24 Be sure to register <3 01:25 Masked 01:25 would you like your account activated? 01:25 Yes please 01:25 there 01:25 Email is being silly i think 01:25 thanks! :) 01:26 I regestiered!! 01:26 Great 01:26 Good 01:26 >~< 01:26 Give Aerys a hard time ok? <3 01:26 Eheheh 01:26 buck activate your account first 01:26 :P 01:28 I activated it oka 01:28 go on the new chat 01:29 click forum 01:30 We really need a new chat x.x 01:30 we have one 01:30 R we still gunna use is site 2 chat 01:31 ? 01:31 no 01:31 we're going to turn the chat here off 01:31 Its not letting me one the chat java is being a beitch 01:31 on not one lol 01:32 Registered on the new site :D 01:32 R we still going to use this site 4 everything other then chat 01:32 Not really Buck 01:32 Partially. This site will primarily be used as a wiki 01:32 While the community is the other site 01:33 Ok so this is then info and the new site is the social part 01:33 sorta 01:33 However most f the information here will be deleted as a way of starting fresh 01:33 Of 01:33 ... 01:34 So its like fine tunning 01:34 lets see how we begin 01:35 Everland you did volunteered to help with the articles by researching and rewriting some right? 01:36 I think we should make more pages other then just 01:36 abilities 01:37 Like what buck? 01:37 Stories of people 01:37 -_- stories of people? 01:38 Ok no 01:38 lol 01:38 No I don't get what you mean. Can you explain more? 01:38 Some ppl say that there r dragons and elfs r we gunna put pages about those 01:38 a glossary? 01:39 hi 01:39 And buck no we are not putting those up. Those type of pages tend to delude more then uncover. 01:39 hai cron 01:39 how are ya? 01:39 been ok just dealing with some things 01:39 Alot of people tend to get sucked in by the idea of being otherkin 01:40 Im an otherkin, its got its own list of issues that humans usually dont have to worry about. Its equally as bothersome as it would be being human, I ensure you. If not more problematic. 01:40 Well if they r in Astral or ether we should tell ppl but not about otherkin 01:41 or a page explaining born and trained pychics 01:41 draconics are interesting i wouldnt go asking any questions to them if you dont know them 01:42 http://evoadvanced.elementfx.com/index.php?action=chat 01:42 crona 01:42 erm 01:42 wrong link 01:42 but ok 01:42 XD 01:42 you do mental dives right? 01:42 and more 01:42 But... Ummmm..no one will go to wiki anymore right :'( ? 01:42 not to this chat 01:42 no 01:42 hey truly 01:43 there's a chat on the new site tho 01:43 :D 01:43 This wiki will be 4 the info 01:43 okami did the chat disapear for you 01:43 Can I ask for one, and how much PNC? 01:43 i cant activate my account 01:43 ? 01:43 i'll activate it for u 01:43 one second 01:44 The chat on the new site doesnt like me x.x 01:44 i think its 25 01:44 everland it says u haven't registerd 01:44 Eins PM 01:44 it worked 01:44 now how do i enter the chat? 01:45 Its the forum 01:45 forget it i already found it 01:46 Can i pm you here what i want to know crona? 01:47 I registered and i cant log in..whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay X_X 01:47 i guess 01:47 *what 01:48 just use the alternate method for activation 01:49 It said something like error occurred 01:49 * ImAMonkey sighs 01:49 ur site username is Ahmed Rashwan 01:49 <_> 01:49 or something like that 01:49 Yup 01:49 wo words 01:49 umm 01:49 i can delete ur account 01:49 and u can re-register 01:50 Okay 01:51 Deleted it ?! 01:52 mhm 01:57 * The21starchivist yawns and stretches 01:58 Heyo :3 01:58 someone like you 01:58 Hey 01:58 Hey tu 01:58 test 01:58 I'm about to start a civil war on the astral plane..... 01:59 Hi. It's getting troublesome jumpin to ruck on both chats xD 01:59 I hate politics DX 01:59 Check* 01:59 Is the new site up? 01:59 Yes 01:59 Where's the link? 02:00 http://evoadvanced.elementfx.conm 02:00 http://evoadvanced.elementfx.com/index.php?action=forum 02:00 .......ehh 02:00 i messed up 02:00 :) 02:00 My bro told me something funny 02:01 He said he doesn't judge people by there hair clothes money or personality 02:01 He said he judhed them by the type of toliet paper they use -_- 02:01 Judged* 02:02 doesnt everyone 02:02 lag 02:03 LOL 02:03 JORDAN ur brother is a character xD 02:03 I want some help picking a diff user 02:05 I'm thinking bloodwitch Kephris or demon something 02:06 .... 02:06 bail bonds 02:13 did anyone see the new site? 02:13 yes 02:13 -_- 02:13 i see u registered 02:13 but you need to send in an approval email 02:13 ummm... it say i have to print a from 02:13 ehh 02:14 it should say to just send me an email 02:14 i'll activate ur account james 02:14 i dont know how im supposed to do that i dont even have a printer 02:14 just activate from email 02:14 -_- 02:14 i approved ur registration 02:15 thnx *hugs oka* 02:15 ~tingle~ 02:15 ;3 02:29 Ummm where are the pages about abilities and stuff? 02:29 it's a new site 02:29 just opened 02:30 no users have contributed 02:30 Well how can you contribute? 02:30 ....byyyyyyyy creating a topic in one of the boards 02:30 In threads. 02:30 no pages? 02:30 just threads? 02:30 and boards? 02:30 -_- that's what a wiki(this one) is for 02:31 The pages will be on the wiki which we still will have. 02:31 Okaaaaaaay... 02:31 Nya??~ 02:39 ~if jamie comes on ping me~ 02:39 Ping?.... 02:46 wb 02:52 hello 02:52 Oka 02:52 okamiden12 02:52 DAMN 03:02 wb 03:09 I've been on the site for weeks.. 03:09 congrats 03:15 this place is deader than Raven symone's career 03:18 hi 03:19 hello 03:24 hi lamia 03:36 hello? 03:42 hi 03:42 life form 03:42 how are you 03:43 fine 03:45 .3. 03:48 jamie wasn't oon 03:48 aww 03:48 :c 03:48 * Okamiden12 is sad without jamie 04:04 mew 04:12 Heyoo 04:12 hi 04:12 www.evoadvanced.elementfx.com 04:12 .3. 04:12 be sure to go there 04:12 yeh 04:12 new site and stuff 04:13 and introduce yourself 04:13 I tried astral projection again now in the morning and it went a lot better. :3 04:13 good 04:14 lamia 04:14 new site is released 04:14 I got out of the bed and jumped and did stuff like move legs and so (in my mind) and then I walked a few steps and started flying around the room and then I went back to my body. 04:15 http://evoadvanced.elementfx.com/index.php 04:16 hi 04:16 Though it didn't really work, because I had to visualize everything to see it. So I didn't see some stuff I didn't visualize. 04:16 new site zad 04:17 ... 04:17 .-. 04:18 the chat kinda sucks :p 04:18 -_- 04:18 LOL 04:18 it isn't permanent 04:18 wb 04:18 nope :P 04:18 It looks like the blue screen you get when your computer crashes 04:19 woops -_- 04:19 anyway 04:19 when we get a better chat system 04:19 we'll close this one 04:19 Rude 04:19 shut up -_- 04:19 it isn't the same shade of blue... 04:19 that is bright blue 04:19 Shut up before i bear hug the life outta ya 04:20 <>_<> 04:20 04:21 yep thats right stare at that computer screen... 04:21 -smack- 04:21 Hahaha good times... 04:24 hello? 04:24 anyone? 04:24 ? 04:24 hi 04:25 sooo lets talk about beef on facebook 04:25 wb 04:26 I haven't actually been on facebook in a while 04:26 only messenger 04:26 Is someone here good at astral projection? So you can explore places you have never been im? 04:26 in* 04:26 Or at* 04:26 Idk 04:27 Me! Anyway topic:Facebook so i was postin pic of myself when this retared fool from the 5th grade starts talkin all dis shit so im like wtf 04:27 Okeh :D 04:27 then i was treatin him si his squad came and they was casin' 04:28 So do you still have to visualize stuff when you can do it? 04:28 Yeah it helps 04:28 it always helps, but it isn't necessary 04:28 But how do you see the stuff you don't visualize 04:30 Do you see it like clearly or do you kind of get thoughts about what everything looks like? 04:31 Heyoo 04:31 you kinda see everything with your third eye after u project 04:31 *waves at Cakey* 04:31 So does it have to be open before you can do it? 04:32 *waves back* 04:32 idk i opened it before i tried projecting so i wouldn't know 04:33 u dun gotta open it 04:33 :) 04:33 Ok... Well, I though it might need it before... But umm I'll have to open it first then. :3 04:33 ...actually my situation is kinda the same as james 04:33 lol 04:33 but i don't think u need to 04:33 I'll do it anyways... 04:33 That was my first plan anyways :D 04:34 Just hope it doesn't take forever 04:34 Open what? 04:35 the third eye 04:35 You kind of have to 04:35 I am just gonna tell you 04:35 People will tell don't but do it anyway 04:35 You don't HAVE to. 04:36 I have tech fa dat User blog:PsykJames/The Advanced Psychic Training Program: Week 1 opening the third eye fast 04:36 You do for clairvoyance 04:36 Yeah I though I'd do it anyways 04:36 Just do it 04:36 http://evoadvanced.elementfx.com/index.php 04:36 But it is commonly shared it does improve performance of stuff. 04:36 don't forget to check out the new site 04:36 :) 04:36 Its kind of a HAVE 04:36 Thanks James! 04:37 (My phone quits the chat when I check other sites...) 04:37 .-. 04:38 I wouldn't start with the third eye though 04:38 He left 04:38 Darn 04:39 .3. 04:39 Water is the best drink 04:40 I think Cakey is a girl 04:40 Cool 04:40 Sean never talks 04:41 He just spectates I guess 04:41 I'm sooo bored... 04:41 I am too\ 04:41 I think im gonna make a site 04:41 for PSI 04:41 .-. 04:42 Lol 04:42 You have a chance 04:42 wut? nothin wrong with it. it aint no competition. 04:42 Just a choice 04:43 I know 04:43 I have a really broad knowledge of paranormal phenomena i don't see why i shouldn't test my skills 04:43 i've made sites before 04:43 Surely 04:44 So i'll put myself to the test and do my best 04:44 Ooo that rhymes! 04:44 I'll be sure to visit your website 04:45 Waddya think would be a good name evolution advanced is taen so what do you think would be fitting 04:45 Some stuff in paranormal is real some stuff is just hallucinations 04:46 Hallucination trick the mind 04:46 hallucinations are caused by chemical imbalances in the brain .3. 04:46 a good wsy to make sure is to do it take a 30 second rest and look at the progress 04:48 wb 04:49 James, but what after the first week? 04:50 Give it a mystical name 06:16 hn 06:16 Hi asddsa 06:17 Hello there. 06:19 hi 06:19 ya u right 06:20 assada 06:20 whats ur eyes news? 06:20 hi tato 06:20 Still weird, but atlast, they don`t change anymore. 06:21 Now I`m thinking, can Sonokinesis be used to alter your brain? 06:21 no 06:21 uhhhhhh no 06:21 Such as Binaural beats / Isochronic tunes do... 06:21 ummmm 06:21 it may cause headache to ya 06:22 Just of curiosity, I don`t practice it, just asked. 06:22 i dont pracice it too 06:22 well 06:23 r u having real image from ur eyes..not drawing? 06:23 just ask :3? 06:25 ..... 06:25 You need a solid proof? 06:26 yaaaaaa 06:26 ya 06:26 I still quite don`t know how 08:10 Hey 08:10 o.o 08:10 Hello, person 08:11 I'm from uranus 08:11 Heyoo 08:11 My skin is purple 08:11 Just finished meditating for 30 minutes. 08:11 How is that? 08:12 I'm an alien 08:12 Oh cool 08:12 From what planet? 08:15 Oh, Uranus 08:16 Is it dirty in there? 08:18 hey 08:18 fifi! 08:18 mikko left me last night :( 08:19 Uuhhh what? 08:19 So.. Uhh..... What? 08:19 Keep the Earth clean it isn't Uranus 08:20 lol 08:20 thats actually quite funny 08:20 iffy 08:20 my like second cousins twice removed or something are scary 08:20 the younger one is fine 08:20 but they look soo chavy 08:22 Left... Like uuhhh... What what? 08:22 mikko would rather sleep then talk to me 08:22 Like... Left or left? or like uhh what? 08:22 Oh ok 08:22 xD 08:23 abandoned me 08:24 Yeah yeah 08:24 got it 08:24 i warned him 08:25 that fifi would beat him up 08:25 about what 08:25 oh 08:25 Thank you internet for the bless of lagging 08:26 lol 08:26 Or the blessing of lag 08:26 not sure :3 08:29 Ho ho ho! �� 08:30 It's Santa! ���� (not bored at all) 08:32 Now there's only me and Log. 08:32 So... How's the day going, robot 08:33 mew 08:34 Hi the her 08:35 What psionic stuff can you do? 08:38 It seems like you only mew to me, so I'll call you "Teh Mew" from now on. 08:45 O.o? 08:48 Hey Becca. 08:49 Spent like 20 minutes writing something. xD 08:49 Now i'm tired, time to get sime sleep. 08:49 *some 08:49 *pokes Becca* 08:49 Hi Cakey. 08:49 :o 08:49 Heyo 08:49 *:P 08:51 Imma sleep now. 08:51 Night Becca, night Cakey. 08:51 Okeh 08:51 Nighties 08:53 So Teh Mew, what psionic stuff can you do? 08:54 Horsyyy! 09:00 So it's only you and me, Log. 09:05 O.o? 09:18 What energy stuff can you do? Like constructs or some abilities and stuffs 09:51 Horsy, Eins? 09:51 Paris was AMAZING 10:00 question! 10:00 Do you wanna build a snowman? 10:01 :D 10:01 (:D) 10:02 my Frozen songs have killed Horsy... 10:02 (:D) 01:19 <608673> leo 01:19 hi 01:19 <608673> how r you 01:20 i'm fine 01:20 and you? 01:22 <608673> allright i guess 01:23 what do you practice? 01:23 hi Jordan 01:31 Heyoo 01:31 What's uppp 01:33 Hi Divinity 01:36 yo.. 01:37 yö 01:39 sup? 01:39 nm. You? 01:39 nm either.. 01:40 What psionic abilities do you have? 01:40 None of these listed on site.. 01:41 Well, do you have something not listed on the site 01:43 sorry, kinda multi tasking here.. 01:44 Okeh :D 01:49 damn, soz im busy x__x.. if ur on soon i will answer. 01:49 I'm now 01:50 anyway, it comes under the creation of intentions and thought forms. 01:50 I just have to reload the site frequently so I get the messages :/ 01:50 Okeh... 01:54 gtg 02:46 Heyoo peeps 03:22 *pokes Oka* 03:22 .-. 03:22 Suprised how well recepted the new site was mostly? 03:22 Only like 30% don't like the layout. xD 03:23 hmm.... 03:23 Heyy 03:23 Hi 03:23 Im on the new site questioning starchivist 03:23 Okay O.o 03:43 yeh 03:43 ;3 03:45 Or I can just go online and find questions 03:45 03:48 hi tutu 03:49 fu then =3= 03:51 Lol hi you know where I am 03:52 -3- 04:06 Okaaaa 04:06 We can get rid of the Shitbox 04:06 Tutu said get Ajax Chat 04:06 I just told you this on Skype as well :P 04:07 I don't like the Shit Box 04:08 Hurry uppppppp 04:08 do any of you know any fast effective ways to open the third eye 04:09 No such thing as fast 04:09 Everything progresses the way it progresses 04:09 No form of alteration possible 04:09 ok semi quik 04:09 Still no... 04:09 damm 04:11 any effective wayz 04:13 lol "semi-quick- 04:14 I hate people who try and take shortcuts like that... 04:15 Why don't they just do the damn exercises 04:16 yeah like yoga 04:27 heollo 04:32 * ImAMonkey is bored 04:32 Hiiiiii~ 04:34 Dieeeee~ 04:41 hi 04:41 hi court 04:43 holy shit 04:43 ? 04:43 just astral projected twice 04:43 http://evoadvanced.elementfx.com/ 04:43 FUCKEN UNBELIEVABLE 04:43 04:43 new site 04:43 i saw into the future 04:43 um... 04:43 WOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW 04:43 ~twas getting annoying~ 04:43 whats your problem man 04:43 i was going to tell you a good story 04:43 check it 04:44 -_- 04:44 shh 04:44 Umm you can't see into the future 04:44 you didn't look into the future 04:44 The future can change in a heartbeat 04:44 dude do you guys even know what astral projectoin is 04:44 but wait for my story 04:44 i will copy and paste it 04:44 You are just deluded >3 04:44 and i project a lot .3. 04:44 And yes I know what AP is 04:44 back sorry 04:44 damm 04:44 the text is too long like over 2000 words 04:44 wb courtney 04:45 Sorry but the future is 04:45 I was looking a my FB 04:45 NON-EXISTENT 04:45 Duh duh duhhhhh 04:45 Jk 04:45 anyways in this ap.. i saw a gaming console 04:45 courtney jacob's friend died .3. 04:45 But seriously 04:45 do you want to take a guess which console? 04:45 You can't see the future 04:45 ?.. 04:45 viral i'll ban you -_- 04:45 remember, this is how i figured out i was either in the future or not 04:45 Why ban him e.o 04:45 maybe i wasn't in the future but i was clearly in a dream and the gaming console clued me in that i was in the future base on those facks 04:45 facts* 04:46 because that console does not exist here 04:46 do you understand that? 04:46 YOU WEREN"T IN THE FUTURE 04:46 04:46 OK SIR i was not in the future perhaps in another universe 04:46 happy? 04:46 no 04:46 -_- 04:46 Oka e.o ~ People will believe what they want to, I doubt he's trolling.. 04:46 wow anyways on the table the gaming console was.. 04:46 We can't force them to believe one way is better .. 04:46 maybe he's just a bit loose...up there 04:46 Sorry but dreams may mean nothing at times <3 04:47 SONY PLAYSTATION 6 DREAM WEAVER 04:47 ...umm.. 04:47 Oka can you not..you're being rude 04:47 that was how i ASSUmed that it was the future 04:47 i'm always rude 04:47 .-. 04:47 because. that console doens't exist in our timeline 04:47 get it? 04:47 and not only that i saw another gamepad that i've never seen before i saw that console in this dream 04:47 Viral, maybe you just projected to Astral or something 04:48 i astral projected into another universe 04:48 my story is pretty sick 04:48 -_- 04:48 if you want i can email you the story 04:48 -kills babies- 04:48 cuz its too long here 04:48 Hey Viral can I say something? 04:48 i'mma say it anyways 04:48 i just wrote it like 10 mins ago was goign to paste it on reddit for the world to read 04:48 yea go ahead 04:48 Was this in a dream?.. 04:48 The astral is basically like a thought plane 04:48 ^ 04:48 So your desires manifest themselves 04:49 yea thats true 04:49 This may not even be true rather than just something manifested in your own head 04:49 everything that i manifested came true 04:49 See, you can Biolocate, Astral Project an Etheric Project..Sounds like Astral. 04:49 Umm 04:49 Its your thoughts 04:49 but its soooooo weird so i astralled? 04:49 Of course they came true 04:49 Sounds like it ~ 04:49 YOUR thoughts 04:49 becasic i saw a game pad,, and said this game pad sucks 04:50 and then saw a gaming console that was out of this world 04:50 Viral, I will link you to stuff to look at and study for this stuff, ok? 04:50 ok 04:50 brb o3o 04:50 ^~^ 04:50 K 04:50 that is so true because what happened next in my dream occured like you said my thoughts manifested things into existence 04:51 That is the astral plane in a nutshell.. 04:51 Thoughts=Manifestation 04:51 damm everything felt so real 04:51 Sent you a link on PM 04:52 I feel irritated >.< 04:52 I'm being bugged to leave the computer D: 04:52 D: 04:52 nuuu 04:52 :c 04:53 *0* ~ I need to try and study later and work on my Etheric Projecting 04:54 :) 05:02 Heyo 05:09 back.. 05:10 wb 05:10 http://evoadvanced.elementfx.com/ 05:10 new site :) 05:10 hm? 05:10 whats this? 05:10 http://evoadvanced.elementfx.com/ 05:10 that 05:10 ^ 05:10 right there 05:10 our new site 05:10 ns 05:10 ? 05:10 Oka staph sending the link.... 05:11 Staph 05:11 -_- 05:11 i'll send it if i want to 05:11 Oh yeah the sites open now 05:11 Sorry 05:11 oh well.. new site to sign upto.. 05:11 :3 05:11 x3 05:11 okami.. did u ever meet a user on here called Cooljewely? 05:12 umm....i don't recall that name 05:13 Uhh.. what is this?? lol...? 05:13 "Decimals are basically pieces of a number no matter how big they are to the right they can't be as big as the number 1. 05:13 Decimals go in sections starting from tenths hundredths thousandths and higher" 05:13 .3. 05:13 idk? 05:13 XD 05:14 Shussh 05:14 jordan was that from ur fractions page 05:14 lol 05:14 Its that one subject everyone hates!! 05:15 i just use decimals 05:15 lol 05:15 my pre-cal teacher would mark ur answer wrong if you put a fraction 05:15 unless the instructions asked fro fractions 05:15 .3. 05:16 Lol 05:17 Funny my teache does the same. 05:17 lol 05:17 Teacher* 05:17 who is ur teacher? 05:17 Wow everyone left the new site chat T-T 05:17 bRb.3. 05:18 Why do I have a plus -1 karma? 05:18 Yeah cause I'm reading instructions on ajax instillation Jordan 05:18 and a extra one 05:18 Someone 05:18 So I'm 21/-1 05:18 Hello everyone im new to the wiki and was wondering wich type of kinesis is the easiest to start out with. 05:18 I'm special now I'm odd and everyone else sis even 05:19 Id start with a non -kinises first 05:19 Like energy manip 05:19 Yep 05:19 Yeah 05:19 aero is said to be the easiest 05:19 And yeah 05:19 Aero 05:19 Energy manipulation is great for beginners 05:19 Though I can't do it :D 05:19 TK is good 05:19 Aero 05:20 Never read instructions though 05:20 EM and kinesis is like the same .-. 05:20 Ive already kinda learned how to absorb and realease energy 05:20 Kewl 05:20 Tried to make own methods 05:20 Id do thermoK first 05:20 Thermoregulation? 05:20 ThermoK is easy but I might just be good at it naturally :3 05:21 Yes 05:21 Cool 05:21 I did atmoK and I can do it a little now 05:21 thermoregulation is about regulating your body's temperature .3. 05:21 Kewl 05:21 Thank you all for your help 05:21 Your welcome 05:21 Np 05:21 Want to see the new site for it? 05:21 To me atmoK was super easy... 05:21 for this site cause we are moving 05:22 You should redirect the new site chat to this chat... 05:22 No one likes the new site chat xD 05:22 Shush 05:23 Shoosh shoosh 05:23 I could try some kinesis :3 05:23 Was it termoK you mentioned? 05:23 Yep 05:23 ThermoK works great after/during a shower 05:23 What does it do? 05:24 Change body temp? 05:24 Change temperature 05:24 Of what? 05:24 what do you mean during/after a shower 05:24 Your body 05:24 I cool myself down after I'm hot in the shower 05:24 :3 05:24 Yeah I believe after shower could help... 05:24 eh 05:25 you know if you're too hot in the shower you should probably take cooler showres 05:25 showers* 05:25 I went from burning in water to natural 05:25 -_- 05:25 It makes the body temp un-natural so it's easier I guess 05:25 I turned it up after I got the hang of the skill 05:25 ? 05:25 ehh 05:26 your body change temperature on it's own 05:26 I just visualize a glacier closing and compacting while I'm in the center of it 05:26 I got goosebumps :p 05:26 Anyways I'm gonna go check out the termoK 05:26 jordan that was purely psychosomatic 05:26 See ya 05:26 Bye 05:27 What's pyschosomatuc 05:27 Pyschosomatic* 05:27 look it up -_- 05:27 Eh 05:28 The wiki page was deleted by Tutu :c 05:28 cuz it wasn't legit 05:28 :) 05:28 Its called thermogulation noe 05:28 Now* 05:28 okeh 05:28 :3 05:28 thermoregulation*? 05:29 Yes 05:29 thermoregulation is not thermoK 05:29 -_- 05:29 I mispelled it 05:29 who the fuck made that a page 05:29 ~rage quit~ 05:29 hey monchie 05:29 Hi monkey 05:29 I'm here for a minute~ 05:29 I'll call it TRG now :D 05:29 thermoregulation is more about biofeedback than actuall energy 05:30 ..... 05:30 ~sigh~ 05:30 Fine fine I agree 05:30 ~slams head into wall~ 05:30 HARDER :D 05:30 Oh hi tutu 05:31 LolZ 05:31 Hi 05:31 ,XD 05:31 Topic? 05:31 I'm hitting my head on a wall and oka is cheering me on 05:32 Jordan you should hurt yourself more than that :P 05:32 Lol 05:34 Gotta go 05:34 Byeeee 05:35 bai monchie 05:36 Sooo. 05:36 .3. 05:37 we should be looking for a new hat 05:37 chat 05:37 :D 05:38 No all the chats I found suck. I'm reading instillation instructions. 05:38 Matter of fact I'll get back to it . 05:38 ok 05:38 Bbl 05:38 skype me when u found one 05:38 ima play sims 05:38 Ok 05:38 :) 05:38 05:38 later <3 05:38 actually 05:38 ima get some mods first 05:38 .4. 05:38 .3. 05:46 Yeah, it's pretty clear, I ain't no size two 05:46 But I can shake it, shake it 05:46 Like I'm supposed to do 05:46 Cause I got that boom boom that all the boys chase 05:46 And all the right junk in all the right places 05:46 05:46 I see the magazines workin' that Photoshop 05:46 We know that shit ain't real 05:46 C'mon now, make it stop 05:46 If you got beauty beauty, just raise 'em up 05:46 Cause every inch of you is perfect 05:46 From the bottom to the top 05:47 Yeah, my mama she told me don't worry about your size 05:47 She says boys like a little more booty to hold at night 05:47 You know I won't be no stick figure silicone Barbie doll 05:47 So if that's what you're into then go ahead and move along 05:48 I'm bringing booty back 05:48 Go ahead and tell them skinny bitches that 05:48 No I'm just playing I know you think you're fat 05:48 But I'm here to tell ya 05:48 Every inch of you is perfect from the bottom to the top 05:48 .3. 05:48 why was he kicked? 05:48 spam 05:49 Umm.. but thats just typing alot isnt it? 05:49 posting lyrics is spam 05:49 ohh 05:49 yeah 05:49 what if it was a massive paragraph explaining something? 05:49 -_- 05:49 did you read it? 05:50 im just asking if someone actually typed a huge paragraph... 05:50 had nothing to do with his 05:51 that's an exception 05:51 now if that paragraph violated other rules 05:57 ._. 05:58 Baska des torka monominek con 06:00 TyphoK would be cool :D 06:00 ehh 06:01 it's not something possible .3. 06:01 ..l. 06:05 Damn :D 06:18 Hi everybody 06:19 I asked a little bit ago what type of kinesis i should do first and people said i should do aeroK or thermoregulation 06:20 Wich should i do first? 06:20 thermoregulation isn't a kinesis 06:20 .3. 06:20 Ok 06:20 it's actually not really psi-related at al 06:20 Oh 06:21 it's based on bio-feedback 06:21 Should,i practice it at all then 06:21 i don't see the need for it 06:21 Ok 06:21 unless you're moving to a cold place 06:21 ;3 06:21 Im not 06:21 :) 06:21 alright 06:21 Is aeroK the easiest then 06:22 ehh 06:22 most people think it's the easiest 06:22 What would you suggest 06:22 but since it's the manipulation of already existing wind 06:22 it's hard to tell when it works 06:23 mostly because wind velocity changes constantly 06:23 Im kinda knew at this stuff 06:23 its fine ^_^ 06:24 Cool 06:24 i wouldn't go as far as saying anything here is "easy" 06:24 Fair enough 06:24 not saying that it's extremely dificult 06:24 some people have a better time than others 06:24 ._. 06:24 C: 06:24 Yeah 06:24 ~the more you know~ 06:24 xD 06:24 .-. 06:24 Hehe 06:24 i really hope someone gets that reference 06:25 Have you tried any elemental kinesis 06:25 nope :P 06:25 Ok 06:26 Whats up with this crucible thing 06:26 Onbthe main screen 06:27 eh 06:27 it's a contest kinda thing 06:27 idk 06:27 .3. 06:27 Ok 06:27 i didn't pay much attention to it 06:27 kinda sad considering i had to put the banner up .3. 06:28 He 06:28 Have you ever made a psi ball 06:28 That you could see 06:29 ehh 06:29 no 06:29 Me neither 06:29 your best bet for seeing energy would be to use a camera .3. 06:29 True 06:29 Nobody uses the forum chat XD 06:30 How long have you been. Doin this 06:30 it's pretty shit 06:30 7 years 06:30 Wow 06:30 and that chat is the best we could do XD 06:31 Okamie impressing people .3. 06:31 Who's Lycan? 06:31 monchie 06:31 Okay 06:31 Too lazy to have checked the lists 06:31 Okamiden, are you just a staff member or do you actualy practice this stuff? 06:32 i practice 06:32 .3. 06:32 Cool 06:32 What have you been able to accomplish so,far 06:33 Ive only done some minor energy manip 06:33 -snuggles stormmie- 06:33 .3. 06:33 Okamie, try to focus only on one thing XD 06:34 x3 06:34 i will have u one day 06:34 .3 06:34 �� 06:35 Brb 06:36 Does anyone here live iin MO 06:38 .-. 06:38 Im taking that as a no 06:39 Anyone else 06:40 Where'd everyone go 06:40 Heyo 06:40 Hi 06:41 Monkey, do you live in MO? 06:42 I'm Canadian ;3 06:42 Lordt of Canada 06:42 Cool 06:42 Yus 06:42 Hey Riri :3 06:42 Hai ^^ 06:42 Whats going on here 06:42 Nothing is going on here? 06:43 Lol 06:43 Stormmer 06:43 -ping- 06:43 I ain't got pings 06:43 xD 06:43 But I'm here 06:43 Crap 06:43 Congrats :3 06:43 Thankies, you too .3. 06:43 What just happened ? 06:43 Thanks 06:43 Everything happened 06:43 We're congratulating each other for our staff positions 06:44 Yup 06:44 (bounce) 06:44 The forums better be full so you can work your ass of >.> Hehehehe 06:44 Riri why you bouncing? 06:45 * Zadki'el shrugs 06:45 by guys 06:45 .3. 06:45 Bye 06:45 ~snuggles stormmie~ 06:45 Bye 06:45 adieu 06:45 ~poofs~ 06:45 See ya! 06:46 Yeah Lykan, I agree with that one .3. 06:47 Agree with which one? 06:47 Working my ass out - I need some work down there 06:47 I hope that wasn't explicit enough to be considered pervert 06:47 Off****** 06:47 XD 06:48 Sorry XD 06:48 But that was intended 06:48 Lol 06:48 Because working it out is like literally 06:49 Does anybody know how i can find someone to practice psi stuff with 06:49 DIY <3 06:49 Whats diy 06:50 Do it Yourself <3 06:50 Awwww 06:50 Or make a blogpost and ask someone in there to help ya, or mentor you 06:51 Ok 06:53 How do i make a blog 06:54 Go to your Message Wall, go to Blog, then click Create a new Blog 06:54 I don't know how, but the chat doesn't crash or lag on my grandparent's computer 06:55 The EvoAdv chat 06:55 Hey 06:55 Impressive CD 06:55 XD* 06:55 Hey 06:55 Hey Bucko 06:55 Monkey i though this chat was going to be taken down 06:55 It will eventually 06:56 o i like this chat a little better cause im used to it but i like the new 1 cause there r diffrent forums 4 diffrent subjects 06:57 The forums are amazing 06:57 And the new site should revolve around the forums 06:57 The chat is just a way to say what we want and contact other members 06:57 Heyoo Buck ma brah 06:57 but good topics should be taken to the forums 06:57 xD 06:57 Hey cakey 06:57 did u go on the new site 06:58 I'm trying to explain psionics to my friends but they don't understand a shit. :D 06:58 Yeah 06:58 lol im pretty sure my friends don't know about psionics 06:59 or think its real 06:59 Yeah... 06:59 Mine think it's fake... 06:59 i told of of my friends about my clairvoyant abilities but i didn't say it was a pyschic ability 07:00 *psychic 07:00 Kay :3 07:01 so yeah do u like the new site 07:01 Yeah :3 07:02 Courtneyy ~ 07:02 i like that the forums have subjects 07:02 I want to learn AP fast and prove it real! 07:02 Cakey 07:02 it would be hard to probe its real 07:02 *prove 07:02 You cant prove AP is real to someone who hasn't APed before 07:03 No... You just go to someone's home and after the AP tell what clothes they are wearing. Right? 07:03 yo 07:03 That could be proven by reg spying 07:03 Hi Jash 07:03 whats up 07:04 That could also be considered stalking which is illegal 07:04 Umm Im moderating EvoAdv 07:04 its only illegal if u get caught 07:04 Yeah but I think they're believe when I send them my location. :P 07:04 Not really because nothing bad is going on but Im still there B) 07:04 skill cakey do you ever dream? 07:04 o u could pull them into AP 07:05 Uuhh yeah I do. Why? 07:05 every1 dreams just some people forget them 07:05 and some rember them 07:05 o u subcounsciously astral project when u dream 07:06 ^ 07:06 But u don't rember astral projecting at all 07:06 Im sad 07:07 No one reported any post D: 07:07 y? 07:07 O 07:07 Now I cant scold someone for screwing up D: 07:07 lol 07:07 some1 will piss some1 off and u can scold them monkey 07:09 Yesh 07:09 Im waitin for that 07:10 Lol 07:10 Buck are you a registered member on the new site? >.> 07:10 Yes 07:10 Good 07:10 Members are good 07:10 can you send the link to the sitd 07:10 site 07:10 http://evoadvanced.elementfx.com/index.php 07:11 Yup 07:11 just bookmark it or rember it 07:11 Thats the new site 07:11 Cakey i don't see u on the members list 07:11 brb 07:12 Yeah I didn't register... 07:12 Register now 07:12 plz 07:13 just registered 07:13 hi 07:14 I just refreshed 07:14 Why? 07:14 does the new website have a chat 07:14 Yeah. 07:15 It's kind of small and basic looking, but it's a chat. 07:15 Yeah but everyone ha--loves it soo much they want to keep it fresh. 07:15 Cakey register no the new site 07:15 *on 07:15 Whyy? 07:16 cause every1 else is and the new site is pretty cool 07:16 and there is only 31 members 07:17 thats a good amount tho 07:17 there r more then 31 people on psi wiki 07:18 done 07:26 Is anyone here? 07:26 I am :3 07:26 Same here 07:27 Hi people that are here 07:27 Hewwoo 07:27 Hello 07:29 Is it enough that you know like the address to get to the place when astral projecting/ 07:29 ?* 07:32 It depends on the way you coordonate 07:32 Some people might have a sort of ESP/divinitory skill which would allow them to identify locations by adress 2014 07 26